Field
This disclosure relates to a high pressure filling nozzle for dispensing cryogenic gaseous fluids from a source to a filling receptacle, and, in particular, to a gun-style pressure-locking nozzle that separates the steps of connecting the source to the filling receptacle and initiating gas flow thereto, and a nozzle with a safety feature.
Description of the Related Art
Recent years have experienced a growing desire for natural gas-powered vehicles (NGV) and advances in the design and provision of such types of vehicles. Effective use of such types of vehicles, however, requires means to safely and reliably fuel and refill fuel tanks of such vehicles with compressed natural gas (CNG) such as Liquid Natural Gas (LNG). LNG is the primary fuel source for NGVs, and is stored and delivered at high pressures and cryogenic temperatures (below −150° C., −238° F. or 123 K), typically around −260° F. and at 250 psi.
Various standards for safely and reliably fueling and refilling fuel tanks include the standards for Type 2 and 3 nozzles as set forth in ANSI/CSA NGV1-2006 Standard for Compressed Natural Gas Vehicle (NGV) Fueling Connection Devices. That standard addresses design profiles for such fueling connection devices, as well as the standardized forces associated with connection (or coupling) and disconnection (or uncoupling) of a nozzle from a receptacle at the low and high pressures encountered during fueling processes. Nozzles are available in the industry from Parker Hannifin Corp. of Cleveland, Ohio (http://www.parker.com), Macro Technologies (based out of RegO/Cryoflow Products) in Burlington, N.C. (http://macrotechnologies.com/LNG_Nozzle.htm), JC Carter LLC, of Costa Mesa, Calif. (http://www.jccarternozzles.com/images/pdf/NOZZLE_50_GPM.pdf), and ACD LLC of Santa Ana, Calif. (http://www.acdcom.com/engineered-solutions.html).
Despite more interest in NGVs and consequent advances in refilling nozzles therefor, there remains a need for an easier and more controllable refilling nozzle.